Please don't Go
by pichuplayer
Summary: Why? why must it be him he did not do anything wrong NanaxYoung Link sequel to Cold to the touch Oneshot? Also Yoshi and Bowser are main characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone welcome to my third story "Please Don't Go" this is sort of a sequel from "Cold to the Touch" because it takes place in the brawl era seven years after also this might be a one shot depending on the feedback on this but now let's get to the story**

 **Please Don't Go**

Nana looked out her window it was 6:30 a.m. and a secret announcement at 7:00 so Nana was stuck with nothing to do _Knock Knock_ "Come in" said Nana the door opened and Young link was standing there, ever since what happened in Melee the two had been together Nana blushed to see her crush "Hey Nana" Young link said "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?" Nana blushed again and said "Ok". The two walked out holding hands as they passed by a soaking wet Bowser and a laughing Pikachu and Lucas, a sleeping Yoshi and hungry Kirby, and an arguing King Dedede and Wario. They exited the mansion and chatted to each other about matchups, tier lists, and adventures. They had been walking for 20 minutes when Young link said "We should head back to the mansion" Nana agreed but first she thought, she leaned in and kissed him before saying "Now we can go back" Young link smiled and they walked back as they arrived the announcement "All characters report to the auditorium" was made the two hurried inside where the caught up with Lucario and Pichu the latter was happy to see them and said "Hi guys" "Hey Pichu" Nana said "Do you know what this is about?" she asked Pichu shook his head "No". They all filed into the auditorium Nana sat in the middle of Young link and Pikachu, Master hand floated up to his podium, looked to see that everyone was here and began "Hello everyone today's announcement is a rather grim, one character will have to be cut do not worry they will return to their universe but you will all vote for who will leave you will put your vote in the box let the voting begin" after ten minutes everyone had voted Master Hand tallied the votes and said in a sad tone "The character exiled is….. Young Link". The phrase hit Nana like a truck she burst out sobbing as Pikachu, Pichu, Yoshi, Bowser, and Young Link tried to comfort her before stepping up Young Link kissed her for the last time and left everyone regretted their decision and according to Master Hand 10 characters had not voted for Young Link so 11 characters had voted for him. Before stepping into the portal Young Link heard Nana yell "PLEASE DON'T GO!" before going back to sobbing Young Link started to cry as he stepped through the portal. Master Hand also upset said that everyone was dismissed everyone left except Nana and those comforting her the people who did leave were ashamed and wished they would of voted someone else. Master hand picked up the remaining people and lifted them out the door and the closed the door Nana ran from the others to her room and crashed onto her bed sobbing why she thought why him why not Wario or Ike or Lucario as she cried she noticed something the heater was on and her room was supposed to be warm but everything was cold…. Cold to the touch

 **Yes I had both names in there but please review it means a lot to me and tell if I should continue or do something else so this Pichu player signing out now go vote for Pichu in the smash ballot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone sorry for the long wait but I have been thinking about what people have said about this story and I will continue it and try to get this up as fast as possible but in the reviews tell me is this story good or bad but now let's get on with the show :D**

 _ **Please Don't Go ch.2**_

It had been three months since Young Link's departure, everyone was sad, but Nana was broken and dead inside she barley ate, slept, and was now a complete stranger to smiles. She could never win a match dropping her into the D or E tiers and no matter how hard Pikachu, Yoshi, Kirby, Bowser, Pichu, or Ness tried nothing could cheer her up finally they gave up on trying or at least most of them did Pikachu and Ness would not give up so after dinner Pikachu tried again with info he had learned from Ike to help Nana when he saw Nana walk into her room Pikachu approached and knocked on the door and Nana's voice came "What do you want" she said "I want to talk" Pikachu answered there was a brief silence before Nana answered "Come in". Pikachu opened the door and entered and shutting it after Pikachu turned to Nana whose parka was covering her face "Nana" Pikachu said "I have good news" "I don't care Pikachu now go away" Nana said "Then why let me come in" Pikachu said Nana stayed silent for five minutes until she said "Fine what is it" "R.O.B. told me he could let you use the teleportation device to go see Young link" Nana then sat up and yelled "REALLY WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME BEFORE" Pikachu sighed and said "He just finished it last night I was told by Ike" Nana jumped from her bed and said "Well what are we waiting for lets go" and then ran out the door Pikachu sighed and ran after her.

 _I miss her_

 _As Nana had been Young link was upset at the loss of his love when he walked through the portal it led him to his village that was three months. He laid on his bed thinking of what to do when he heard screams of the people of his village another monster he thought he grabbed his sword and shield and rushed out the door….to see Master hand? "Master hand what are you doing here?" Young Link asked "…" Master hand stayed silent before saying "I'm sorry Young Link" he turned his hand into a fist and rammed into Young Link then grabbed him and crushed every bone in his body then released him and his body fell to the ground Master hand shot a fire bullet at him and then said "Tell no one it was me or you'll all die" before disappearing the people in the village turned to their fallen friend shocked at what happened_

Nana and Pikachu ran into the lab to see R.O.B. working "R.O.B." Pikachu said "we are ready" R.O.B. turned to them and said "Oh okay step onto the platform" when the two were ready R.O.B. pulled the lever and there was a bright flash and then the two were gone. In the village the people were completely distraught at what happened then they saw a bright flash of light and a girl in a pink parka and a yellow rodent appeared the Girl (Nana) rushed in and asked excitedly "Have you seen Young Link" the Village was silent the only noise was Pikachu's footsteps as he approached the people and asked "Well have you?" the villagers tuned around an Pikachu and Nana gasped there was Young link stone dead the two smashers looked at the villagers and Pikachu asked "Who did this?"


End file.
